Paramecia
}} Paramecia is one of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Devil Fruits. In the edited dub (and later episodes of the uncut dub) and official subtitles, this type is called Paramythia. The term Paramecia was first used when Wiper witnessed Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities. Paramecia-Type Users Paramecia-Types * Gomu Gomu no Mi (English versions: Gum-Gum Fruit): Gives the user a body made of rubber, making them immune to electricity and near impervious to blunt-force attacks such as bullets. * Bara Bara no Mi (English versions: Chop-Chop Fruit): Allows the user to split their body into separate parts, which the user can manipulate at will. Also makes them immune to slashing attacks. * Sube Sube no Mi (English versions: Slip-Slip Fruit/Smooth-Smooth Fruit): Makes the user's skin extremely slippery, causing most attacks to slide off them. In Alvida's case, the fruit also caused extreme weight-loss as even her fat slipped off her body. * Bomu Bomu no Mi (English versions: Bomb-Bomb Fruit/Boom-Boom Fruit): Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties. Also makes the user immune to explosions. * Kilo Kilo no Mi (English versions: Kilo-Kilo Fruit): Allows the user to increase or decrease their body weight at will. * Hana Hana no Mi (English versions: Hana-Hana Fruit/Flower-Flower Fruit): Allows the user to sprout body parts on any surface. * Doru Doru no Mi (English versions: Wax-Wax Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. * Baku Baku no Mi (English versions: Munch-Munch Fruit): Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Mane Mane no Mi (English versions: Clone-Clone Fruit): Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being they've come in contact with. * Supa Supa no Mi (English versions: Dice-Dice Fruit): Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. * Toge Toge no Mi (English versions: Spike-Spike Fruit): Allows the user to grow sharp spikes from their body. * Ori Ori no Mi (English versions: Cage-Cage Fruit/Bind-Bind Fruit): Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as create various forms of constraints. * Bane Bane no Mi (English versions: Spring-Spring Fruit/Boing-Boing Fruit): Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs. * Ito Ito no Mi (English versions: String-String Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate strings with different abilities. * Noro Noro no Mi (English versions: Slow-Slow Fruit): Allows the user to emit special "Noroma photons" that slow down anything they touch for 30 seconds. * Doa Doa no Mi (English versions: Door-Door Fruit): Allows the user to create doors anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. * Awa Awa no Mi (English versions: Bubble-Bubble Fruit): Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. * Beri Beri no Mi (English versions: Berry-Berry Fruit): Allows the user to split their body into many berry-shaped balls. * Sabi Sabi no Mi (English versions: Rust-Rust Fruit): Allows the user to rust objects on contact, including organic material. * Shari Shari no Mi (English versions: Wheel-Wheel Fruit): Allows the user to turn their limbs into wheels. * Yomi Yomi no Mi (English versions: Revive-Revive Fruit): Grants the user a second life, as well as the ability to have their soul leave their body as a form of astral projection. * Kage Kage no Mi (English versions: Shadow-Shadow Fruit): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Horo Horo no Mi (English versions: Hollow-Hollow Fruit): Allows the user to create and control ghosts with various abilities. * Suke Suke no Mi (English versions: Clear-Clear Fruit): Allows the user to become invisible, as well as make anything they touch invisible. * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (English versions: Paw-Paw Fruit): Allows the user to repel anything they touch with the palms of their hands, including intangible things like air or pain. * Ope Ope no Mi (English versions: Op-Op Fruit): Allows the user to generate a sphere-like room, inside which they can manipulate anything. * Shiro Shiro no Mi (English versions: Castle-Castle Fruit): Allows the user to become a living fortress, letting them shrink people and objects and house them inside their body. * Mero Mero no Mi (English versions: Love-Love Fruit): Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for them into stone. * Doku Doku no Mi (English versions: Venom-Venom Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. * Horu Horu no Mi (English versions: Horm-Horm Fruit): Allows the user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way. * Choki Choki no Mi (English versions: Snip-Snip Fruit): Allows the user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Gura Gura no Mi (English versions: Tremor-Tremor Fruit): Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (English versions: Float-Float Fruit): Allows the user to fly and levitate non-living things by reversing gravity. * Woshu Woshu no Mi (English versions: Wash-Wash Fruit): Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner. * Mato Mato no Mi (English versions: Mark-Mark Fruit): Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. * Buki Buki no Mi (English versions: Arms-Arms Fruit): Allows the user to turn their body into various weapons. * Guru Guru no Mi (English versions: Spin-Spin Fruit): Allows the user to spin any part of their body like a fan/propeller. * Beta Beta no Mi (English versions: Stick-Stick Fruit): Allows the user to create and control mucus. * Hobi Hobi no Mi (English versions: Hobby-Hobby Fruit): Allows the user to turn people into subservient toys, erasing any memory of the victim from the minds of others. Also halts the user's aging. * Bari Bari no Mi (English versions: Barrier-Barrier Fruit): Allows the user to create barriers. * Nui Nui no Mi (English versions: Stitch-Stitch Fruit): Allows the user to stitch things together. * Giro Giro no Mi (English versions: Glare-Glare Fruit): Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. * Ato Ato no Mi (English versions: Art-Art Fruit): Allows the user to transform other people and objects into art. * Jake Jake no Mi (English versions: Jacket-Jacket Fruit): Allows the user to transform into a jacket and control the body of whomever wears them. * Pamu Pamu no Mi (English version: Pop-Pop Fruit): Allows the user to expand and rupture their body, as well as any inorganic object they touch. * Sui Sui no Mi (English versions: Swim-Swim Fruit): Allows the user to swim freely in the ground and walls. * Ton Ton no Mi (English versions: Ton-Ton Fruit): Allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled in metric tons. * Hira Hira no Mi (English versions: Ripple-Ripple Fruit): Allows the user to give anything they touch the properties of fabric, making it thin, flexible and fluttering. * Ishi Ishi no Mi (English version: Stone-Stone Fruit): Allows the user to assimilate into and manipulate stone. * Nagi Nagi no Mi (English version: Calm-Calm Fruit): Allows the user to nullify sounds. * Chiyu Chiyu no Mi (English version: Heal-Heal Fruit): Allows user to heal any wound on any living person through water or tears. * Soru Soru no Mi (English versions: Soul-Soul Fruit): Allows the user to extract and manipulate souls. * Mira Mira no Mi (English versions: Mirror-Mirror Fruit): Allows the user to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances, and act as an entrances to the Mirro-World. * Pero Pero no Mi (English versions: Lick-Lick Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate candy. * Bisu Bisu no Mi (English versions: Bis-Bis Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate biscuits. * Memo Memo no Mi (English versions: Memo-Memo Fruit): Allows the user to manipulate other people's memories. * Mochi Mochi no Mi (English Versions: Mochi-Mochi Fruit): Allows the user to create, manipulate and transform into mochi. Noted to be a "special Paramecia". * Hoya Hoya no Mi (English versions: Puff-Puff Fruit): Allows the user to summon a genie from their body. * Netsu Netsu no Mi (English versions: Heat-Heat Fruit): Allows the user to heat up their own body. * Kuku Kuku no Mi (English versions: Cook-Cook Fruit): Allows the user to transform any object into food. Non-Canon * Goe Goe no Mi (English versions: Voice-Voice Fruit): Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. (Movie 1) * Hiso Hiso no Mi (English version: Whisper-Whisper Fruit): Allows the user to communicate with animals by hearing their thoughts. (Warship Island arc) * Kama Kama no Mi (English version: Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows the user to create sharp air projectiles. (Warship Island arc) * Kachi Kachi no Mi (English versions: Hard-Hard Fruit): Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. (Movie 2) * Nemu Nemu no Mi (English version: Sleep-Sleep Fruit): Allows the user to induce sleepiness. (Ocean's Dream Arc, game only) * Atsu Atsu no Mi (English version: Hot-Hot Fruit): Allows the user to manipulate heat. (Lovely Land Arc) * Mini Mini no Mi (English version: Mini-Mini Fruit): Allows the user to change body size. (One Piece Round the Land, Z's Ambition Arc) * Noko Noko no Mi (English version: Shroom-Shroom Fruit): Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. (Movie 9) * Ami Ami no Mi (English versions: Net-Net Fruit): Allows the user to create nets, as well as ingest anything and turn their nets into that material. (Little East Blue Arc) * Kopi Kopi no Mi (English version: Copy-Copy Fruit): Allows the user to copy the abilities of another Devil Fruit user. (One Piece Premier Show 2012) * Modo Modo no Mi (English versions: Return-Return Fruit): Allows the user to return anything they touch to a younger age. (Movie 12) * Mosa Mosa no Mi (English versions: Grow-Grow Fruit): Allows the user to fasten the growth of plants. (Movie 12) * Peto Peto no Mi (English versions: Pet-Pet Fruit): Allows the user to control animals and humans. (Caesar Retrieval Arc) * Kone Kone no Mi: Allows the user to transform individuals into different people. (One Piece Premier Show 2014) * Moa Moa no Mi (English versions: More-More Fruit): Allows the user to increase the size or speed of any object they touch. (3D2Y special) * Kyubu Kyubu no Mi (English versions: Cube-Cube Fruit): Allows the user to transform anything they touch into cubes. (3D2Y special) * Nito Nito no Mi (English versions: Nitro-Nitro Fruit): Allows the user to gain the abilities of nitroglycerin. (One Piece Premier Show 2015) * Hore Hore no Mi (English versions: Fondly-Fondly Fruit): Allows the user to make people fall in love with them through lights. (One Piece Premier Show 2015) * Gutsu Gutsu no Mi (English versions: Smelt-Smelt Fruit): Allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and shape metals inside it. (Silver Mine Arc) * Nuke Nuke no Mi (English versions: Through-Through Fruit): Allows the user to phase through objects. (Movie 13) * Koro Koro no Mi (English versions: Roll-Roll Fruit): Allows the user to turn into a rail cart. (Silver Mine Arc) * Jara Jara no Mi (English versions: Chain-Chain Fruit): Allows the user to grow chains from their body. (Heart of Gold) * Iro Iro no Mi (English versions: Color-Color Fruit): Allows the user to create paint to camouflage or disguise people and objects. (Heart of Gold) * Gol Gol no Mi (English versions: Gol-Gol Fruit): Allows the user to manipulate gold. (Movie 13) * Raki Raki no Mi (English versions: Lucky-Lucky Fruit): Allows the user to steal the luck of anyone they touch. (Movie 13) * Nepa Nepa no Mi: Allows the user to generate heat waves. (One Piece Premier Show 2016) * Mono Mono no Mi: Allows the user to create clones of people and things. (One Piece Premier Show 2016) * Bijo Bijo no Mi: Allows the user to create illusory images of other people. (One Piece Live Attraction 3) * Pocha Pocha no Mi: Allows the user to add excess fat on an opponent's Body. (One Piece Premier Show 2017) * Ute Ute no Mi: Allows the users fingers to work like handguns and cannons. (One Piece Premier Show 2017) SBS * Gero Gero no Mi (English versions: Icky-Icky Fruit): Makes the user have a disgusting aura. (SBS Volume 4) * Samu Samu no Mi (English versions: Samu-Samu Fruit): The user can only tell bad jokes. (SBS Volume 7) Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramecia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Devil Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. The Devil Fruit that has been considered to be the "ultimate" is a Paramecia. Aside from its versatile usage that can affect even a Logia, it can also grant another person eternal life, albeit at the cost of the user's own life. Special Paramecia There are certain Devil Fruits that are referred as . The Mochi Mochi no Mi is considered to be one of them: although the details have not been explored, its current user has shown abilities similar to those of a Logia, such as transforming into mochi to block bullets, being blown apart by attacks only to reform, or keeping weapons hidden within the substance of his body. However their body is permanently their element, but they have full control over it. Luffys Gomu Gomu No Mi is also a special paramecia. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit abilities, Paramecia types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to use their Devil Fruits in different manners than they originally could. Doflamingo, when awakening the Ito Ito no Mi, can extend his string-creating ability from his own body to affect the environment, transmuting inorganic material, such as the ground and buildings, into vast quantities of strings that he can manipulate without even the need to touch them. Katakuri affects the environment in a similar way with his Mochi Mochi no Mi during his battle with Luffy. Luffy notes that such a feat makes it no longer appear to be the power of a mere Paramecia. Non-canonically, Gild Tesoro awakened his Gol Gol no Mi, which allows him to create a complex sensory network of the gold he touched, enabling him to sense every movement connected with his gold. Weaknesses The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspect of the devil fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be trained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramecia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, Hobi Hobi no Mi and Nagi Nagi no Mi — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as the rebels of Dressrosa attempted to knock out Sugar to return the changes she made back to normal. A certain amount of Paramecia abilities are dependent on the external environment and situation in order for their effects to activate or be useful, such as the Jake Jake no Mi requires another person to make full use of the effects, or the Ishi Ishi no Mi can only be used in stone-filled areas. Similarly, Leo requires a needle to utilize his sewing powers, while Kanjuro keeps a brush in order to create drawings to animate. Certain Paramecia powers may be taxing on the user if used consecutively and extensively, as Charlotte Cracker spent 11 hours with his Bisu Bisu no Mi, becoming exhausted despite his claim that he can create infinite biscuits. When Trafalgar Law overused his Ope Ope no Mi powers and extending its range to heavy limits, he greatly fatigued himself and even risked shortening his life. Also, some abilities may actually cost the user their lifespan if used in certain manners: Luffy's Gear Second can potentially shorten his life due to the rapid depletion of his energy; if the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi is used to restore inanimate objects as opposed to the living, the user's lifespan would shorten; and the Ope Ope no Mi's immortality-granting ability will result in the user's certain death. Other Information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Yomi Yomi no Mi, and Sube Sube no Mi have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramecia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities such as the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. However they may have uses outside of combat, as the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi grants the ability to heal both individuals and objects. It should also be noted that even Paramecia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Hana Hana no Mi ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gomu Gomu no Mi, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. There are also many types of Paramecia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Magellan, Doflamingo, Trebol, Perospero, Cracker, and Katakuri), or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr. 1, Jozu, and Pica). These types of Paramecia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. Basically, while an elemental Paramecia can allow the user to generate, control and be immune to their element, they can not actually become that element or regenerate, like a Logia user. Trebol took advantage of his ability and physique to cover himself in his particular substance, deceiving his opponents into believing that he is a Logia when they strike the empty cavities of the shell. Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramecia (pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. In the Viz Manga and edited FUNimation dub, the word is translated into Paramythia, but in the uncut FUNimation dub, the word keeps its original name. Trivia *Paramecia are a species of microbe that flourishes in water; unlike Devil Fruit users, who lose their abilities in water. *The word "Paramythia" (Παραμύθια) is a Greek word that means fairy tales. References Site Navigation ru:Парамеция de:Paramecia fr:Fruits du Démon/Paramecia it:Paramisha Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Lists